


Pathway

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Before Justin was in the picture, Drabble, Early Work, Gen, High School, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was a James Dean type kid: rebellious, charming, but dangerous.</i>
</p>
<p>originally posted on 09/06/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathway

“Come on Michael, we’re almost there,” Brian said, walking towards the foggy pathway.  
  
Michael hesitated.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
“There’s nothing to fear. It’s just a pathway leading to some old house,” he grabbed Michael’s hand, “Nothing will happen to you. I got your back, Mikey.”  
  
Then Brian smiled. A real genuine smile he barely gave to anyone. He knew Brian hardly showed any emotions. He was a James Dean type kid: rebellious, charming, but dangerous. In reality, Brian was a misunderstood kid who doesn’t let people get close to him.   
  
Until now.  
  
“Fine,” Michael sighed, “I will do it.”


End file.
